


Soporific

by jackwabbit



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Culmets - Freeform, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Spoilers: General Series Knowledge Only.Summary: Soporific – causing or tending to cause sleep. Ie, soporific drugs. Hugh knew all about those. But tonight, a more natural remedy for his restlessness was in order.Note: A sequel of sorts to my story,“Beautiful Impossibility,”but can stand alone. If read as a sequel to that story, takes place in season three. But can be placed anywhere, really.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Soporific

Hugh wasn’t tired just yet.

But it was clear that Paul was exhausted, and if there’s one thing Hugh had learned long ago, it was to never push Paul too far past that point in the presence of anything other than fungi.

So he made their goodbyes and shepherded Paul home.

The instant the door slid shut behind them, Paul pulled off his tie, shucked off his jacket, and kicked off his shoes nearly simultaneously. The trousers and shirt came next, leaving Paul in nothing but a tee and boxers.

A moment later, Paul pitched forward into bed while Hugh headed toward the bathroom.

“Not going to brush your teeth?” Hugh asked.

Paul mumbled something that sounded like, “too tired.”

Hugh shrugged. “Suit yourself, but don’t expect a kiss in the morning.”

Paul opened one eye to glare at Hugh, but otherwise didn’t move.

“Have it your way,” said Hugh, with a conciliatory gesture.

Paul responded with only a “mmmmmph”, and Hugh shook his head even as he smiled.

Then he shed his own suit and brushed his teeth before joining Paul in bed.

Paul was essentially already asleep when he got there, but he still managed to scooch his way into the crook of Hugh’s arm. His head found its way to Hugh’s chest, and then he was gone.

Hugh still wasn’t sleepy, but that didn’t last long. His slight disappointment at not being able to enjoy Paul’s body more actively was quickly overwhelmed by the fact that Paul was warm and his weight across Hugh’s body was just right. And soon, Hugh was drifting off too.

But before he lost consciousness, he kissed the top of Paul’s head.

“Happy New Year, love,” he murmured.

And indeed it was.

Especially when Hugh kissed Paul in the morning after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I never know if I should post New Year's fics on December 31 or January 1. So here's a bonus for you - it's both this year. (And this fic _was_ posted on Jan 1 my time with a fair margin of error. But you know how the posting time can be here sometimes. Grrr. Anyway...) I hope you enjoy, and yes, I'm supposed to be sleeping. This fic is about sleep - and overlooking flaws. So... close enough, right? Good night, fair readers. See you on my morrow.


End file.
